


I Just Want You To Realize

by Baileeisntfunny (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baileeisntfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't think he's good enough. Frank thinks the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You To Realize

“Sometimes I think-” Frank looks up from the floor.  
“Think what Gerard?”  
“I think that… that I’m too sad and annoying and clingy and that I'm not really worth it.” Gerard finishes quietly. Frank looks at him, then gets up and sits next to him on the bed.

“You think wrong.” He leans over and wraps his arms around him. He nuzzles his face into Gerard's neck and sighs. Gerard relaxes and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Frank takes his face out of his neck and looks up.  
“Gee?” Gerard looks down, “Hmm?”  
Frank puts his hand on Gerard's jaw and looks into his eyes, “I hate it when you’re sad but I love to make you happy, when you think you’re being annoying, you’re usually being unbelievably cute, and I can’t compliment your clinginess in any other way than by telling you that I love it so much. And damn it Gerard I just love you so much.” Frank sighs and finishes quietly “I just want you to realize it, to realize how amazing you are.”  
“I try Frankie, for you. I love you too.” Frank kisses him.

A few minutes later Frank pulls back and smiles, Gerard smiles back. Frank presses their foreheads together,  
“Hey Gee?” he breathes  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot. There may be an epilogue.


End file.
